bzpowerfandomcom-20200214-history
A City Divided
First place winner of RPG Contest 9. RPG History Even by the most radical of standards, "A City Divided" has had a very turbulent journey to the top of the RPG ranks. First appearing in RPG Contest #4, finishing 3rd in a semifinal poll. History repeated itself in RPG Contest #5, with ACD finishing 4th in the poll. The Power That Is' fortunes turned for the better, however, in the RPG Contest #6, as it began to distinguish itself as a superior game. This time, it finished sixth in the Final Poll, 3 places away from being a victor. In RPG Contest #7, victory was even closer, with ACD finishing 4th in the final poll, just 1 spot away. Unfortunately, it happened yet again in RPG Contest #8. Finally, in its sixth entry into the contest, ACD rose so far it claimed first place in the final poll. At long last, the public had listened, and TPTI reaped the reward for his patience. =Story= It is 49,999 years since the arrival of Takanuva on Metru Nui. It has been a good 50 Millennia. It started off badly, with the Toa Nuva failing to awaken Mata Nui. They withdrew to Metru Nui content with merely keeping the Great Spirit alive. There they rested, recruited and performed an act that only the Turaga were informed of. The Brotherhood of Makuta and the Dark Hunters, too busy warring with each other, failed to notice the armies of the Toa building up. The Shadowed One made the mistake of sending half his troops after the legendary Mask of Life, last seen fleeing Karda Nui. But the Ignika didn't want to be found, and while the searchers quested on in vain, the Hunters in the war were wiped out. The entire organisation crumbled before the Brotherhood, their fortress on Odina razed to the ground. But it was a pyrrhic victory. The Brotherhood were weakened too much, and were set upon by the now vast multitudes of Toa. The Brotherhood were pushed right back to Destral. Here they made their final stand. Toa fell in their hundreds, Takanuva himself perished in the assault. But victory went to the Toa and the very island itself was destroyed. Shadow was stamped out. In this new Era of Light, the Matoran prospered. Metru Nui was rebuilt, better than before. The Turaga, now ancient, took it upon themselves to set up an organisation that would act as a governing body for Metru Nui when they were gone. They called it the Order of the Avohkii, in memory of that great Champion of Light, Takanuva. Justice held sway. It was a time of knowledge, of kindness, of Virtue. But now things are falling apart. Gangs have taken advantage of the lack of major competition, warring among themselves for sumpremacy. The most dominant gang by far is the Metru-Nash. The attacks have not been without repercussions. The Commander, enigmatic head of the Order of the Avohkii, has resorted to draconian methods to keep the streets safe. He unleashed the Vahki.2 several years ago. Putting Vahki back on the streets was not a universally accepted move. The Commander's former right-hand man, Altior, handed in his notice, taking with him half the Order. Together they formed the Guardians, a small army of Toa and Matoran dedicated to protecting Metru Nui and its people, not destroying or ruling them. Rumors have reached Metru Nui's shores of yet another faction that has turned it's eye towards the great City. A dark and shadowy faction. The Guild. Masked by darkness, it has not yet made a move to take Metru Nui for it's own. Or has it? Finally, the Ignika. Yes, that once immobile Mask has altered itself, through a mix of it's own power and the Pit mutagen. It has become some form of sentient parasite, only able to use it's powers by channeling them through a host body. It leads a secret underground group calling themselves the Swarm. They are a miscellaneous bunch, ranging from Matoran to Vortixx, Skakdi to Toa, all imbued with strange powers. Some are there through their own free will. But some have succumbed to atavism, and are little more than bestial slaves to the Ignika. The Mask looks for something, but what? And what does it want with it? Several months ago, the Commander made a discovery. Artifacts of great power could be found in Metru Nui. These artifacts are vessels for Nuva energy, catalysts that allow a user to access the energy. It was the creation of these that the Nuva hid from all but the Turaga all those years ago. The significance of these Catalysts is great, for as the Nuva never completed their destiny of awakening Mata Nui whoever holds the Catalysts could finish what the Nuva started. They could awaken Mata Nui or bring Virtue to Metru Nui. Or they could start a War. The Commander intended to keep this secret, even from the Matoran he claims to protect. Naturally, spies from all sides found out, and now the hunt is on! With the First Virtue in tatters how long will the others last in this City of Mysteries? What is the object the GuildMaster keeps in the covered case? Is the Commander really a puppet? If so, who's pulling the strings? Only one thing is certain. And that is that nothing is certain. Category:A City Divided